My time of Need
by Independent Angel
Summary: After being shot things are going completely wrong. No one knows where Atlanta is, Theresa's crying, and who's going to die, Atlanta or Jay? Warning: Character Death.


"You just made a big mistake…" The man yelled. He pulled out a grey, sleek gun and a shot rang out. She yelled out his name in terror and everything went black.

---

He drove for hours…Atlanta moaned as she had waken up. She groaned in pain. A sting was cause by a bump on the back of her head. Where was she? What time was it? All she knew that the man was driving a red car.

Her hands and feet were tied together as the man chuckled.

"Pleased to see that you're awake," He said roughly. Atlanta growled weakly. "Where are you taking me? You're so…" She said, getting dizzy. The man chuckled again.

"You are weak, you know?" He said. Atlanta moaned as the car swerved in a turn.

_Left._

She told herself. She had to find a way to get out of here. She just had to.

Lights danced around her. Thing were getting clearer to vision. It was night and they were possibly out of town. She still had that horrible thought of the last thing she saw. Poor him. He was probably dead anyway.

"Quit crying, kid," He demanded, as he spotted Atlanta starting to cry. She sniffed. "Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you!" she exclaimed.

"No, not to me. But with you and your pesky friends, you nearly destroyed his plans."

---

Theresa sniffled in the waiting room. She just couldn't believe it. Everything was wrong. Why did this have to happen?

Jay was shot at his stomach two hours ago. It was still a miracle for him to be alive for this long. He was supposed to live for only 15 minutes.

Jay had his medallion were the shot was, but it wasn't enough. It pierced though and slowly made its shot.

Odie and the rest tried to locate were Atlanta was. Theresa stayed behind, fearing that she was going to lose…him.

Theresa looked around the hallway. No doctors. She snuck into his room and looked as he had lay there. Tears began to fall and she sat on a stool beside him.

"Oh, God, please don't leave us Jay," She said.

No response.

More tears fell out. She shook in fear and touched his hand.

"Jay, please, don't let go. We need you. _I _need you! You're not just our leader, please! Jay!" She said, trying to hold back the tears.

She sniffed again.

"Jay, I know you can hear me. I'm your friend. I've always cared about you. Just don't leave us, please! I'm begging you! You've done too much to leave us now, Jay. I'll never survive without you, please!" She pleaded. She covered her face with her hands.

"Do you remember the time when we first met?" She asked him, although she clearly knew he couldn't hear her.

"That was the start of something new. When I first saw you, I never really knew we'd be this close. But now that you're dying, I….Oh, please Jay!" She cried, bursting into tears. Her warm tears touch his hand, and gave a little twitch.

Theresa gasped.

"Jay?" She whispered.

Then his heart rating became not beeping. It was just a straight sound. "JAY!" She yelled.

Doctors burst in, and pushed her aside. "Miss, you're not supposed to be here," One doctor told her. Theresa gasped as they prepared for the charger.

"Ready? Clear!" She heard one say. Jay didn't move. The doctor sighed. Theresa watched in terror as her friend was about to die. "One more time. Ready? Clear!" She said again.

Theresa burst into a more tears, filling her face, shirt and dripping onto the floor. This couldn't be happening.

She fell onto her knees. All the tragedy brought her weak.

"Mark death: 6:45 pm," The doctor said, checking her watch and putting the blanket over Jay's face.

Theresa gasped at what she just heard.

"What? No! You have to try again!" Theresa pleaded. The doctor shook her head.

"I'm sorry, miss. But he's dead now," She sighed.

---

Atlanta struggled as she was pulled by her hair.

"Ow! STOP IT YOU-" She tried to yell, but the man had pointed the gun at her.

"You are staying her, with the computer program, and watching New Olympia fall into dust," The man laughed.

Atlanta filled with tears. "You're killing everyone?" She said, crying. The man chuckled.

"Yup. And you're watching it, whether you like it or not!" He yelled, pushing a green button. A computer voice turned on starting a count down from 60.

"You're launching a rocket?" She questioned, filled with more tears. The man left quietly, never turning back. She looked at the rocket. Nothing could stop it, unless she cracked to code.

"53...52...51...50...49..." She computer said. Atlanta ran to the keyboard. She had to try something. She couldn't afford to lose her friends.

"…44.…43.…42.…" It kept counting. Atlanta rushed for words.

Evil? Murder? Cronus? Nothing. They all didn't work. She thought a moment. Her cell phone!

She dialed 911, and told them everything.

"…36..35...34...33..."

She kept typing. There just had to be a way!

---

Police had surround the military base.

Atlanta checked for more passwords. Then she noticed something in a camera. There was a way to stop it, but she'll have to die.

---

Theresa ran out to the halls of the hospital when Archie noticed her fill with tears.

"Theresa, what's wrong?" He asked her. She looked at him with fear and terror inside.

"Jay's….dead!"

---

Atlanta rushed with the keyboard again.

"…25...24...23...22...21...20...18..." Atlanta took a deep breath and changed the locking technology. Tears fill her eyes. Not with rage, not with fear, but with hope.

She was doing something good for the world.

"…16...15...14...13...12...11...10..."

More tears fell out and one guy had popped into her head.

"…8...7...6..."

The locks stabilized and the rocket wasn't going anywhere.

"Good bye, Archie," She said, smiling with tears.

"…3.…2...1..."

Time had practically stopped for her. She felt the heat coming through, and knew she was going to die now. Her tears told her story, but she was happy with it. She closed her eyes and let it all sweep her away.

---

Theresa cried from the living room as the other five returned.

She cried hopelessly, having no idea what happened to Atlanta. She sniffled.

"Where's 'Lanta?" Theresa asked sadly. Archie formed tears.

"Gone…"

---

The team was in tears, including Neil. He messed up his hair in the first of his life time, and didn't even care.

She heard the door open.

Theresa slowly looked at someone standing right in front of her. She looked right above, seeing a handsome face looking into her eyes.

She gasped.

"Jay!" She said, surprised. As she looked at him again she had tons of questions.

"The doctors said you were dead. How are you here?" She asked. Jay sadly frowned. He closed his eyes and looked at her again.

"I went to Elysian Fields, then found someone standing and blocking my way. They told me to go back, because someone took my death for me."

Theresa hugged him, feeling the warmth again the once shared.

She broke loose, then turned to Archie, made a horror-struck face, and wondered.

"Did Atlanta just save Jay?" She asked. Archie shrugged, streaming with tears. One police man came inside the dorm.

"Kids? I'm sorry, there's been bad news. One girl that has short red hair has been found in the military base, completely fried," He sadly said.

Archie gasped, knowing who that girl was.

"Why did she die?" He said, covering his face with a hand. The police man sighed.

"She just saved everyone in this cursed city," He said.

Theresa and Jay hugged, Archie crying his eyes out, Odie, Herry and Neil starting to cry.

Everything was all wrong.


End file.
